


Something to Chew On

by RedEris



Series: Tin Can Dad [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, pure kid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: The Mandalorian makes a quick stop to pick up basic supplies, and something that's definitely not on the list catches his eye.
Series: Tin Can Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575799
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Something to Chew On

Fuel, food, a new converter cable, bolts for the twisted T5 panel. That was all Dyn was here for, and it'd better be snappy, before the child woke up.

He drew eyes as he walked through the market, of course, but it couldn't be helped. He'd be gone before news of a Mandalorian covered in beskar traveled far enough to be dangerous. Most of these people saw money, but only in a potentially wealthy customer, not in bounty.

"Jogan fruits, fresh jogan!" a woman called. Fresh, here? Not very. Dyn eyed a cage of some small crustacean, and wondered if they were good for the child. But he'd preferred frog over krill, so Dyn played it safe (or as safe as possible, given that he didn't even know what the child was) and picked up a pack of preserved salamander-like creatures. For himself, all he needed were standard rations.

Moving out of the fresh goods market took him past several blankets filled with trinkets, including one full of second-hand home goods and… toys. A hoop and stick, like he'd once had. A handful of rebel figurines, some missing arms or guns. Several things he didn't recognize. On an impulse, he squatted for a closer look.

"Excuse me." 

The merchant looked at him hopefully. "What can I do for you?"

"What is this?" Dyn indicated a circular object, smooth on one side, with colorful round balls on the other, perhaps four inches across. Two rubbery rings slid freely around the circle.

"Baby toy. Teething toy. Mine had one like it, chewed on it nonstop. Good condition, that one. I guarantee nothing will come loose. No choking hazard."

Dyn thought of the number of times that steel knob had come back to him slimy with spit. Choking hazard?

"How much?"

Dyn walked away with the toy in his bag, wondering what else simply hadn't occurred to him, lurking beyond the mass of things he already knew he didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow parents, I know we all know that Baby Yoda ain't gonna play with that toy any time he can get his mouth on Mando's ship, but Mando doesn't know that yet. Hope springs eternal.


End file.
